


I love you (but I kind of hate you right now): The Story of Sciencehusbands

by OkieDokieSteveAndLoki, the_void_girl



Series: The Story of Science Boyfriends [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bruce Ban The Science Man, Crack Treated Seriously, Did I say Mreg?, Howard Stark Is a Dick, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Science Husbands, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, alpha!bruce, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkieDokieSteveAndLoki/pseuds/OkieDokieSteveAndLoki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_void_girl/pseuds/the_void_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's horny, Bruce is a butt, and Howard Stark is a dick.<br/>(or) The one where Tony tells Bruce he hates him in a not so serious way three times, then almost really means it another time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you (but I kind of hate you right now): The Story of Sciencehusbands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RuleBreakingMormon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuleBreakingMormon/gifts).



1.

 

Tony was awoken by the whirring sound that he would’ve normally loved hearing any other morning.

 

This morning, Tony hated that infernal whirring sound with the burning passion of ten thousand dying stars.

 

He hated light even more, it seemed, and Bruce seemed to really not like him this morning as he pulled back the blinds.

 

“ ** _No_** ….” Tony groaned in annoyance, turning away from the light source with a throbbing headache.

 

“Good morning to you, too.” Bruce chirped, fully awake and relishing Tony’s uninhibited agony in a particularly sadistic way.

 

Tony wanted to smack the smirk he knew Bruce had off his face.

 

“How would you like a nice sloppy joe with mashed potatoes and chocolate pudding? Doesn’t that sound _really_ good, Tony” Bruce said with a broad smile, jostling his mate in a very purposeful way.

 

Oh, that was really, really low.

 

Tony groaned as his stomach rebelled against him.  He lurched off the bed and towards the bathroom and proceeded to evacuate all the contents of his stomach in a forced manner, with Bruce flinching at the retching sounds he made.

 

“I’m really considering hating you right now.” Tony groaned with his head over the toilet.

“Love you too, dear.” Bruce chimed back, smug.

 

* * *

 

 

2.

 

While marking term papers wasn’t exactly rocket science, it was something that Bruce did in the complete silence of his lab.

Well, the usual complete silence of his lab, anyway.

Today, he was doing it with the (not unwanted, but really unwelcome at the moment) presence of Tony’s lips on his neck and hands down the front of his pants.

 

Sometimes surprise sex isn’t always that invited of a surprise.

 

“Tony?” Bruce said, after five minutes of almost-distraction.

“Hmm?” was his reply, and it came from lips attached to – and attacking -  his neck.

“Could you… I mean, I really have to…”

God, sentences were really hard to form when someone’s hand was fondling your balls.

“Could I what?” Tony smirked against his neck, moving up to nibble his earlobe.

 

“I’m trying to grade these papers.” Bruce choked out  as Tony grabbed the length of his dick.  He leaned automatically back into the touch.

 

Then, his nose picked up on the scent, and he realized that Tony was in the initial stages of his heat.  Tony seemed to notice his realization.

 

“You were saying?” he asked, swirling Bruce’s chair around to face him and moving to straddle his husband.

 

Bruce sighed mentally (and actually, because Tony was exasperating and impatient when his heat was starting) and grabbed the wrists that were now attempting to unbutton his dress shirt.

 

“You’re not in fully blown heat yet, you can wait twenty minutes.” Bruce groused.

And really, that was just the ‘mildly horny and not all that urgent’ phase of the heat.  Tony wouldn’t really be in full blast until another day, at least.

 

“Really? You’d let me suffer just to give a couple of kids ‘F’s all night?” the Omega asked, pouting.

Bruce raised his ‘impossible to bullshit the master’ eyebrow and resisting leaning into the hand that Tony ran through his hair.

“Fine.” Tony pouted again, standing up and leaving the lab.

 

“But just so you know, I’ll be hating on you while I’m shoving a dildo in my ass in the next ten minutes.”

 

* * *

 

 

3.

 

In retrospect, telling his father to go fuck himself wasn’t really a good idea.  The argument was loud and things were smashed, with both Tony and Howard being extremely pissed at each other.

 

In retrospect, his dad telling him he was an incompetent child with an ego the size of Australia was a really horrible idea, too.  Howard, in Tony’s opinion, had no place calling people egotistical.

 

Now, Tony was pacing through the living room of his and Bruce’s apartment like some kind of caged animal.

 

“Tony,” Bruce began, cut off by a harsh look from his mate.

 

“Don’t you dare say it!” Tony growled, sounding as broken as he looked.

Bruce walked over and pulled him into a warm, calming embrace.  He tried to soothe his husband’s worries, and felt Tony relax against him, melting into him like a puddle.

 

“It’s okay.”Bruce lulled, running a calming hand up and down Tony’s back.

 

“No, it’s not!” Tony said, sound muffled as his face was smushed in Bruce’s neck.

He pulled away to look in Bruce’s eyes.

“No, it’s not.” He reiterated, harshly.

“Don’t you get it, Bruce? My own dad thinks I can’t- - -”

 

“Your dad’s an idiot. You’ll make an amazing parent, Tony.” Bruce assured him.

“You’re smart and funny and sweet and you have me.  You know I'll always be here for you.  So don’t you dare think you’ll screw this up.”

 

Tony pulled him into another, almost crushing hug.

 

“That whole positive, zen thing is one of the reasons why I love you more every day.” He said, smiling.

 

“Oh, and you’re going to have to work things out with your dad.” Bruce added.

 

Tony frowned automatically.

 

“And that there is a possible reason why I’m gonna start hating you real soon.” He said, not letting go of Bruce.

“So you say.” Bruce replied, with a smile.

* * *

 

 

+1

 

“Fuck, it hurts!” Tony hissed loudly as another contraction hit.

 

They were now seven minutes apart, and Tony just wanted to get the fucking hellspawn (his words) out, tout suite.

 

Bruce held his hand the whole way through, feeling the bones in his hand creak against the iron grip of an omega giving birth.

 

“It’s okay, Tony.  It’ll soon be over.” He said, trying to placate the omega in pain.

 

Bad idea, Banner.

 

Tony grabbed him harshly by the collar of his shirt, almost choking him.

 

“You try pushing a fucking watermelon through a keyhole, _then_ you can tell me it’s going to be okay.” Tony yelled, before letting him go in favor of grabbing a rail on the hospital bed as another contraction hit.

 

“Jesus Fucking Christ, get it the fuck out, now!”

 

Bruce stood aside and took in the sight.  Whoever said childbirth was a beautiful thing never actually saw it in action or must have been really high at the time.

Because this was nightmare-inducing.

 

 

“I fucking hate you, Banner! You’re _**never**_ touching me again!”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the_void_girl: This series is taking over my life, but don't worry, I'll update my Thorki soon...  
> So, enjoy!


End file.
